Doente de amor
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: O amor desmedido pode ser a perdição de qualquer pessoa. É tão perigoso não saber amar, como amar demasiado. Harry cria conhecer-se bem, mas quando vai descobrindo sentimentos desconcertantes surgidos para seu Professor comprova que há muito de si mesmo que não se imaginava que podia fazer.
1. Se aceitando

**Titulo: **Doente de amor

**Autor: **Araleh Snape

**Tradutor: **Mazzola Jackson

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Shipper: **Severus Snape e Harry Potter

**Conteúdo: **MPREG

**Gênero: **romance

**Resumo: **O amor desmedido pode ser a perdição de qualquer pessoa. É tão perigoso não saber amar, como amar demasiado. Harry cria conhecer-se bem, mas quando vai descobrindo sentimentos desconcertantes surgidos para seu Professor comprova que há muito de si mesmo que não se imaginava que podia fazer. Alguém desconhecido tem chegado, seu nome é Ângelo Abatelli, e compartilha os mesmos sentimentos que Harry por Snape, seu amor é tão poderoso que é inevitável lutar pelo que deseja. Entre os dois terá uma imensa rivalidade para ser o ganhador, no entanto, poderia ser que se obsedar por não perder pode lhes fazer esquecer que o amor também pode enfermar-nos.

**Capitulo um: Aceitando-se **

- É um imbecil! –rosnava Harry enquanto encaminhava-se furioso para as frias masmorras, odiava ter que passar seus poucos momentos livres cumprindo com um castigo que segundo ele não merecia. -Odeio-o, o aborreço! –continuou vociferando para si mesmo até o momento que chegou em frente ao despacho do Professor Snape.

Entre tanto, este se encontrava sentado depois de seu escritório, tinha feito a um lado os exames que tinha que revisar e se massageava as têmporas com exasperação sentindo ainda na boca o sabor metálico da poção que acabava de tomar para se tirar esse desesperante dor de cabeça. Quando escutou os firmes golpes na porta teve desejos de arrojar o tinteiro sobre esta, mas simplesmente se concretou a dar permissão para entrar.

- O que me faltava! –suspirou com profundo cansaço ao ver a Harry em frente a ele. –Que quer agora, Potter?

- Vim a cumprir meu castigo. –respondeu o outro em um rosnado-.

- Não tenho tempo agora… se vá.

- Mas…

- Que se largue, tenho dito! –disse-lhe com uma ferocidade que fez que o garoto soubesse que algo não andava bem. –Que não me entendeu?... Fora daqui antes de que me arrependa e o ponha a limpar os retretes dos slytherin!

Isso foi suficiente para que Harry sentisse que o sangue lhe voltasse a ferver de raiva e sem dizer nada mais, saiu dando um estrondo que fez estremecer as paredes. Severus teve desejos de gritar-lhe e regressá-lo a pôr lhe o castigo de sua vida, mas preferiu deixar-se cair sobre sua cadeira tentando não pensar em nada nem ninguém que incrementasse essa dor que não se ia… e Harry seguro que faria que a dor se convertesse em uma verdadeira tortura.

Harry caminhava velozmente pelos corredores, mais histérico que nunca.

- Pedaço de merda, isso é o que é!... Que acha que tenho seu maldito tempo?! Por sua culpa suspendi o treinamento e tudo para nada!... Agh, odeio-o!

Tão concentrado ia amaldiçoando a seu professor de poções e toda sua estirpe, que não se deu conta do que o golpeou e deixou atirado no chão, olhando estrelinhas a seu redor. De repente sentiu uma cálida voz que lhe falava, quis enfocar e o primeiro que se topou foi com o sorriso mais encantador que tinha visto em sua vida, aqueles lábios turgentes eram um convite aos tocar. Seguiu olhando um pouco mais e notou uma mirada verde oliveira que o via entre preocupado e divertido. Não soube que o impulsionou a tomar a mão que se lhe oferecia para o ajudar a se pôr em pé, mas ao o fazer e perceber a macieza dessa pele algo o fez estremecer. Era estranho que se sentisse assim, e mais em frente a um perfeito desconhecido… em frente a um homem! Mas tinha que admitir que não recordava ter visto um assim jamais. Tinha umas facções tão suaves como varonis, sua pele era perfeitamente branca, o cabelo o levava solto e lhe chegava à metade de suas costas, de um castanho claro com brilhos dourados. Seu corpo, seu corpo era realmente perfeito, mais alto que Harry, atlético, de pernas longas e estilizadas. Devia de ter ao redor de uns trinta anos, era difícil sabê-lo, pois seu sorriso quase infantil contrastava com a maturidade de sua mirada.

Quiçá o homem deu-se conta de toda a inspeção que lhe fazia Harry pois de repente lhe olhou com picardia conseguindo que o garoto de dezessete anos se corava visivelmente.

- Está bem? –perguntou o homem e sua voz pareceu-lhe a Harry uma das mais formosas, tão encantadora como o canto de um fénix, de repente sentiu o desejo de viver por esse homem, de converter em seu escravo e morrer por ele. –Harry?

- Como sabe meu nome? –questionou saindo um pouco de seu estupor.

Por toda resposta, Harry recebeu uma suave caricia na frente roçando-lhe sua cicatriz, e pela primeira vez em seus dezessete anos de existência não se sentiu molesto de ter.

- Não me respondeste… Está bem?

- Sim… acho que sim.

- Desculpa-me por não me fixar, vinha distraído e não te vi, espero para valer que não te tenha lastimado por minha culpa.

- Eu… eu também vinha distraído… creio.

- Alegra-me que esteja bem. –diz quase com carinho. –E alegra-me encontrar a alguém, estou buscando o escritório do Professor Dumbledore… Poderia me guiar a ela, faz favor?

Harry assentiu e indicou-lhe que o seguisse. Enquanto caminhavam, o homem manteve-se em silêncio, seu sorriso tinha-se apagado deixando lugar a uma expressão afável e cheia de serenidade. Ao chegar em frente à gárgula, Harry pronunciou a contrassenha provocando que a porta aparecesse deixando ver o começo da escada de caracol que levava ao despacho do diretor.

- É muito amável por guiar-me, Harry. –agradeceu-lhe o homem voltando a sorrir e provocar que a noite se alumiasse para o jovem. –Acho que já deve ir para seu dormitório, é tarde.

Harry não podia pronunciar nem um som, era impossível deixar de ver e admirar sua singular beleza. Outra vez o homem pareceu-lhe notar o que sucedia ao garoto e levantou suavemente uma sobrancelha lhe sorrindo compreensivo.

- Parece-me que não me apresentei, não sei onde tenho deixado meus modos e espero que me perdoe por isso. Meu nome é Ângelo Abbatelli, venho da Itália, e se tudo sai bem com o professor Dumbledore, provavelmente possamos seguir nos vendo por aqui, Harry.

- Ah si? –murmurou quase inteligivelmente.

- Sim, mas agora é tarde, te repito. Não quero fazer esperar mais ao Diretor, de modo que se me permite, espero ter outra oportunidade para conversar contigo, Harry.

Harry pensava que a cada vez que escutava seu nome pronunciado pelos lábios de Ângelo, se escutava como música celestial, e é que sabia que nenhum outro apelativo lhe iria melhor a esse homem de doce mirada, era realmente um anjo descido do paraíso. Viu-o desaparecer depois da gárgula e suspirando muito fundo, teve que continuar seu caminho para a torre de Gryffindor. Ao dar volta ao primeiro corredor, deteve-se tão de repente que parecia que tinha chocado com uma parede invisível, olhou para atrás, confundido ante a gama de sensações que tinha acordado um estranho nele. _"Que demônios passa contigo, Harry? –questionou-se recobrando a sensatez. –Como é possível que te tenhas sentido assim por outro homem?... não, isso não pode ser, seguramente devo estar baixo um feitiço ou algo parecido, de outro modo não o entendo". _

Harry seguiu com seus devaneios, preocupado por ter-se sentido atraído por alguém de seu mesmo sexo, e ansiando desesperado encontrar uma resposta que justificasse tudo aquilo. Ao entrar à sala comunal encontrou-se a Ron esperando-o enquanto terminava a redação para Herbologia. Foi justo nesse momento que uma luz veio ao cérebro de Harry…

- É um Veela, por suposto, isso é! –gritou com algaravia e alívio indo sentar-se junto a um aturdido Ron que o olhava como se se tivesse voltado louco.

- Que sucede, colega, quem é um Veela?... Talvez já te têm enlouquecido os castigos do morcego?

Harry sorriu com complacência, até esse momento já se tinha esquecido que devia ter tido um castigo com Snape, mas preferia não pensar mais nele e se recargou sobre o sofá que tinha detrás, fascinado com sua inteligência que o tinha levado a descobrir o segredo de Ângelo Abbatelli

- Esta noite salvei-me do castigo, Snape tinha outras coisas que fazer. –disse sem dar-lhe importância ao assunto. –Mas quando vinha de regresso me encontrei com um homem que buscava a Dumbledore, era algo estranho, mas acabo de descobrir que é um Veela.

- E daí fazia aqui?

- Não tenho ideia, o deixei no despacho de Dumbledore. Mas por um instante preocupei-me, esse homem começou a usar seus encantos comigo pode te imaginar isso?

Harry começou a rir fortemente, mas Ron não o fez, ficou vendo a seu amigo com um gesto preocupado, tentando entender o que tinha sucedido.

- Está querendo-me dizer que… esse Veela tentou te seduzir? –perguntou alarmado. –Se é assim, deve lhe dizer a Dumbledore, não pode permitir que alguém agressivo entre no colégio tão facilmente.

- Mas Ângelo não é agressivo… é mais, poderia se dizer que é muito gentil e doce.

- Amigo, está preocupando-me.

- Eu era o preocupado… por um momento até achei que tinha cruzado do outro lado da banqueta. –disse rindo-se estrondosamente. –Mas felizmente não era mais que o encanto Veela, isso justifica tudo.

- Realmente não. –disse Ron com sinceridade. –Um Veela que não é agressivo, não usa seus encantos nada mais porque sim, e mais sendo varão, seu interesse é procriar-se e só busca a mulheres ou homens férteis e com os que possa formar uma família. Duvido muito que se acerque a um heterosexual, Harry, além de que está proibido. Não digo que não possa o tentar, mas seus encantos não funcionariam, teria que usar outras tácticas para o apaixonar, as de qualquer outro mortal, já sabe, se arriscando quase sempre a um falhanço total.

- Está caçoando, verdade? –perguntou de repente muito sério.

- Não.

Por uns minutos um pesado silêncio manifestou-se entre os dois jovens, Ron nem sequer pôde continuar com sua redação e tamborilavam nervoso seus dedos contra a mesinha de trabalho, até que finalmente se armou de valor e tomando ar continuou.

- Não é para alarmar-se, Harry… muitos garotos o são.

- Eu não sou gay, Ron! –gritou furioso com seu amigo.

- Não te enoje comigo, eu só te digo o que sei.

- Pois não sabe nada, para informação didática melhor lhe pergunto a Hermione!

- Como queira. –respondeu compreensivo.

Harry não pôde mais ante a serenidade de Ron e se envolveu em si mesmo abraçando seus joelhos e afundando sua cara entre elas. Sentiu como seu amigo se punha de pé e se afastava, mas não levantou o rosto, não soube quanto tempo passou até que escutou de novo seus passos. Ron deteve-se a seu lado e com uma grande precaução, agachou-se a seu lado colocando um par de livros no chão junto a ele.

- Só por se quer te informar… talvez tenha razão e eu esteja equivocado. Mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo sempre, Harry.

Harry sentiu-se culpado de ter-lhe gritado a seu amigo, mas não se atreveu a levantar o rosto até quase vinte minutos após que Rum se marchasse. Olhou os livros, e com algo de indecisão os tomou e começou ao ler. Neles tinha muita mais informação da que Rum lhe tinha dado sobre os Veelas e seus influxos de sedução… nada do que ele tinha dito era mentira, e inclusive a cada parágrafo podia descrever detalhadamente o que tinha sentido com Ângelo Abbatelli, aquilo o assustou e se recusando ao aceitar, arrojou os livros aos lumes da lareira enquanto começava a chorar agoniado. _"Maldito Snape! –amaldiçoou em seu interior. –Tudo é sua culpa, se não me tivesse deixado sair não teria conhecido a esse Veela e nada disto estaria passando! Sim, tudo é culpa de Snape, o odeio!"._

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

À manhã seguinte, Ron levantou-se mais temporão que o resto de seus colegas, quase não tinha podido dormir e teve que suportar as vontades de baixar a averiguar como estava seu amigo, sabia que ele precisava um momento a sós para reflexionar. Mas agora que tinha amanhecido devia se apressar ou caso contrário alguém poderia descobrir o que lhe passava e isso não era conveniente, pelo menos não pelo momento. Descobriu a Harry sentado em frente à lareira, tinha-se ficado dormido no chão, feito um ovo. Ron viu com tristeza que seu rosto mostrava o surco de umas lágrimas secas, e ainda que tivesse gostado de deixá-lo dormir mais, lhe moveu suavemente pelo ombro para que acordasse e ninguém o visse nesse estado.

- Ron? –perguntou Harry ainda médio dormido.

- Sim, achei que quiçá quereria ir-te a dar um banho antes que os demais acordassem.

- Ron… sinto muito, te pagarei. –disse-lhe olhando os livros carcomidos entre as cinzas.

- Isso não importa agora. Vamos, deve ir dar-te uma ducha e depois te sentirá como novo, já terá tempo para falar.

Harry assentiu, surpreendido da maturidade com que Ron estava se comportando com ele e aceitou sua mão para o ajudar a se levantar. Um pouco mais tarde, Harry saía do banho luzindo um cômodo conjunto esportivo, era sábado e podia desfrutar de um pouco de tranquilidade. Ron estava-o esperando, o resto de seus colegas ainda dormiam desfrutando de seu dia de descanso, de modo que o par de amigos decidiu descer para tomar o café da manha e aproveitar que o comedor estaria praticamente vazio.

- Estou assustado, Ron. –confessou Harry sem ânimo de dar a primeira mordida a sua tostada com mel. –Não sei que vou fazer.

- Se quer meu conselho, deveria deixar de preocupar-te, não te angustie… a resposta virá com o tempo.

- Mas é que eu quero saber agora! –exclamou tentando não levantar a voz, pese a que não tinha mais que um par de garotos de primeiro na mesa de Ravenclaw. –Estou seguro de que deve ter uma explicação!... após tudo, o homem do que te falei quiçá não era tão boa gente como pensei e usou um feitiço em meu contra… ou quiçá era um comensal disfarçado.

- Harry…

- É que não posso o aceitar, Ron!... Nunca antes me tinha sentido assim por um homem, e te lembra que eu gostava de Cho, dessa é a prova irrefutável de que não sou gay.

- Não se molesta se te digo algo? –perguntou quase com medo.

- Que coisa?

- Talvez não o fizeste consciente até agora, mas tenho visto como teus olhos se vão tanto por trás de figuras femininas como masculinas.

- Isso não é verdadeiro!

- Disse-te que não te enojasse, mas… durante quarto ano, além de perseguir a Cho, não deixava de olhar a Cedric quando os vias juntos… e as férias na toca, sorria como tonto a cada vez que Charlie te falava… e, para te ser sincero –agregou engolindo saliva. –sempre me pareceu que te lhe cola muito a Malfoy quando jogamos ao quidditch.

Isso foi mais do que Harry pôde tolerar, olhou a seu amigo com ódio e se levantou de seu assento disposto a se marchar e não voltar a lhe dirigir a palavra. Ron respirou fundo, também se pôs de pé para o seguir, mas justo quando Harry atravessava a porta, alguém mais entrava provocando que quase chocassem.

- Harry, que gosto me dá te ver! –exclamou Ângelo com um brilhante sorriso. O Gryffindor não respondeu de imediato, seus ombros perderam força e lhe olhava absorto.

- Bom dia. –saudou Ron acercando-se a eles e saindo em ajuda de seu amigo que se tinha combinado com a boca aberta olhando ao jovem que tinha em frente a ele.

- Bom dia. –respondeu Ângelo dirigindo-se ao recém chegado, sem dar-lhe importância à atitude de Harry, parecia muito acostumado a essas reações. –Meu nome é Ângelo Abbatelli, E o teu é…

- Ron… Ron Weasley. –disse tendendo-lhe a mão com amabilidade.

- Dá-me gosto conhecer-te, Ron, suponho que vocês dois são amigos verdade?

- Sim, o somos, mas Harry não se sente de todo bem hoje… eu ia levar a descansar um pouco mais na Torre, de modo que… com licença.

Ron não permitiu que Harry se estivesse expondo a essas situações, e sujeitando do braço, quase o obrigou a sair do comedor até que chegaram a um corredor deserto, foi então que Harry pôde se recuperar um pouco e em seu rosto se desenhou a ansiedade.

- Sou patético, não é verdadeiro?

- Não é, mas tenta dissimular um pouco que gosta, Harry, ou se dará de conta.

- Você não sentiste nada… Verdadeiro? –questionou com temor.

- Bom, é verdadeiro que é um tipo agradável, e que seu encanto Veela podia se sentir, mas…

- …não ficaste como idiota o olhando enquanto se te escorria a baba. –concluiu Harry a cada vez mais agoniado.

- Amigo, já te disse, deixa de te preocupar por isso.

- Porque tinha-me que passar isto a mim, Ron? –perguntou-se lastimosamente.

- Harry, não é uma maldição. E também não tem porque angustiar-te pelo que sente por esse Veela, não o conhece e é provável que com o tempo se acostume e se te esqueça… já depois encontrará a alguém para ti.

- E a propósito… Porque continuará no castelo? –perguntou de repente interessado. –Ontem à noite disse que se todo saía bem com Dumbledore, poderíamos nos ver mais seguido… Acha que fique a viver aqui?

- Isso gostaria?

- Não sei… Mas tenho que averiguá-lo!

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais uma fic de estreia!**

**Mas e ai o que esse Ângelo mau nascido estará fazendo em hogwarts?**

**Vamos bora para os comentários, não custa nadinha comentar sabia... já to me sentindo triste com isso... ninguém comentando... desse jeito só postarei a continuação daqui uns dois meses... por que eu gosto dos comentários!**

**Vejo vocês por ai!**

**Ate breve**


	2. Novo no castelo

**Novo no castelo **

Dumbledore tinha uma mirada de preocupação que não tinha tido em muitos anos, em frente a ele estava seu sério professor de poções, ambos em seu despacho, em silêncio desde fazia um par de minutos, com a densidade do ambiente caindo sobre seus ombros. Ao final, o idoso suspirou angustiado enquanto punha-se de pé e rodeando sua mesa foi a colocar-se em frente a Snape apoiando-se nos apoiando da cadeira para assim o olhar mais de perto a seus profundos olhos negros.

- Uma vez mais, Severus… não o faça, não é necessário e…

- Já está decidido, Albus, não tenho outro caminho. –interrompeu lhe com uma frialdade quase sobrenatural.

- Quer o posto de professor de Defesa?... dou, mas renúncia a essa barbaridade.

- Não o faço por isso, e não me agrada a ideia de que me ofereça essa vaga só por desespero, a quero quando você esteja convencido de que a mereço e que posso com ela.

- Eu sei que a merece, mas…

- Não falemos mais disso, você já tomou uma decisão e eu a minha.

- Ainda posso a mudar, e você também.

- Não farei.

- É demasiado perigoso… e… não, não penso te permitir! –exclamou retirando-se para pôr-se a caminhar de um lado a outro tentando encontrar o modo do convencer.

- Não te tenho dito para pedir sua permissão, Albus. Minha posição como espião corre risco se não dou o seguinte passo, de nada servirei à Ordem se o Senhor Escuro deixa de confiar em mim e me descobre.

- É que… isso que pensa fazer é inaudito. –disse com um nodo na garganta que quase conseguiu comover ao professor, mas não o deu a mostrar.

- Não deve se sentir culpado, Albus. –respondeu adivinhando os sentimentos de seu mentor e amigo. –É minha decisão e não penso dar marcha atrás, o pensei destemidamente e ao fim me decidi, não é algo no que tenha dúvidas. Se tenho vindo a te dizer é porque deve estar consciente que meu destino será mais incerto que nunca, e a cada vez que deva me reunir com já-sabe-quem é pouco provável que regresse, mas se o faço, poderei te ter muita mais informação que a nunca te dei.

- Severus, você… você quer realmente o fazer? Não me refiro a seu papel como espião da Ordem, senão a… quer o fazer?

- Fingirei não ter escutado essa insinuação, Albus. –disse pondo-se de pé com indignação. –Pelo momento não deve se preocupar de nada, eu espero te ter resultados muito cedo, agora devo me retirar, tenho que preparar as classes da segunda-feira.

- Espera, ainda é sábado e tenho uma reunião programada… há notícias que lhe comunicar, de modo que faz favor acompanha ao salão de professores.

Severus sentia-se cansado, levava horas sem um verdadeiro repouso, pensando nos pró e nos contra daquela decisão que tanto trabalho lhe tinha custado tomar, queria ir a sua habitação e se deixar cair em seu sofá em frente ao fogo enquanto tomava um pouco de vinho. Esquecer do mundo por uns minutos era o único que queria, esquecer tantas coisas que lhe pressionavam e que nem ele mesmo se permitia se confessar, isso era todo o que queria, paz e silêncio… mas não teve mais opção que seguir a seu Diretor para uma junta programada fora de horário. Iam dando voltada a um corredor quando algo caiu estrondosamente sobre o professor de poções o fazendo cair ao chão com um peso em cima dele.

- Potter! –grunhiu com selvageria ao identificar a quem continuava sobre ele o olhando quase com terror.

- P-professor… -murmurou Harry demasiado nervoso para poder mover um sozinho músculo mais que seus lábios. –Eu…

- Quer levantar-se de uma boa vez?!

-S-sim, sim… eu, o lamento.

Harry tentou levantar-se, mas ao fazê-lo e inclinar sua cabeça, sua testa golpeou com a do professor fazendo que ambos gemessem de dor, os dois se levaram sua mão ao mesmo tempo à cabeça para massagear, aquilo desconcentrou ao garoto e interrompendo seu processo de se levantar, ficou sentado sobre o ventre de seu professor que tinha voltado a recostar-se sobre o chão sem deixar de se esfregar dolorido a cabeça.

- Severus? –chamou-lhe Dumbledore quem continuava olhando a cena em espera de que seu amigo se pusesse em pé e continuassem seu caminho. –Está bem?

- Não, não estou bem, e não o estarei enquanto este malcriado siga rondando por estes corredores!... Potter, saia de cima, não é uma ligeira pluma por se não o sabe!

Severus empurrou a Harry a um lado e aceitou a mão do sorridente Dumbledore para ajudá-lo a pôr-se de pé enquanto o garoto fazia o mesmo por sua própria conta.

- Menos dez pontos para Gryffindor por andar pelos corredores tão tarde. –sibilou Severus sem tirar a vista de Harry, dando um passo para ele enquanto o outro retrocedia igual. –E menos dez pontos por maltratar a um professor… -outro passo mais para diante e Harry para atrás. -…e outros dez pontos por correr sem fixar-se e…

- Já, Severus, ou deixará a Gryffindor devendo pontos até o próximo século. –interveio Dumbledore salvando a situação. –Harry, deve desculpar com o professor.

- Já o fiz! –protestou Harry começando a enfurecer-se pela exagerada resta de pontos por um simples acidente, mas em seguida suspirou resignado ao notar a mirada de Dumbledore suplicando-lhe paciência. –Está bem… o sinto muito, professor Snape, não se voltará a repetir.

- E pode-se saber porque corrias pelos corredores? –perguntou Dumbledore com infinita paciência enquanto Snape franzia o cenho olhando a Harry com os olhos entrecerrados em uma aguda suspeita.

- Eu… eu só queria chegar cedo à Torre de Gryffindor antes do toque de recolher.

- Pois ia em direção contrária. –murmurou Severus com desdém.

- É que…

- Harry, vá de imediato a sua sala comum. –pediu-lhe Dumbledore amavelmente. –Tens que descansar como todo jovem de sua idade. E você, Severus, me segue, não podemos fazer esperar tanto aos demais.

Snape assentiu retomando seu caminho para a sala de professores junto com o Diretor. Harry compreendeu então a onde se dirigiam e seus olhos de esmeraldas brilharam intensamente. Foi então que alguém saiu das sombras, Rum tinha atingido a se esconder atrás de uma coluna quando viu o estrépito armado por seu amigo, tinham estado correndo para tratar de atingir a Ângelo, Harry estava decidido a descobrir o que passava com ele, e Ron, simplesmente não queria o deixar sozinho.

- Vá, amigo, que má sorte a tua. –disse Ron exalando o fôlego que tinha estado contendo. –Olha que te acidentar nada mais e nada menos que com Snape, ainda que a presença do professor Dumbledore te salvou de um castigo horrível.

- Não creio… parece que Snape já não me quer castigar, na sexta-feira suspendeu meu castigo e agora nada mais me resta pontos… deve estar já farto de mim.

- Pois isso é bom Não? –perguntou confundido pelo tom sério de seu amigo.

- Sim, isso creio. –disse encolhendo-se de ombros com relutância, mas em seguida recuperou-se e olhou por onde tinham desaparecido ambos professores. –Anda, vamos, temos que os seguir!

- Para que?

- Falaram de reunir com os demais, deve ter uma junta ou algo assim, e seguramente Ângelo estará aí, ou pelo menos espero que possamos nos inteirar de que é o que faz aqui.

Ron ia protestar, não lhe encantava a ideia de espiar a uma horda de professores que podiam o castigar, mas Harry o tomou do braço puxando para que o seguisse sem lhe dar tempo a nada mais. No entanto, quando chegaram à porta do quarto contiguo à sala de professores, Ron não continuar e se deteve em cernes com o rosto pálido, se negando terminantemente a correr semelhante risco. Harry bufou desesperado e teve que resignar-se ao deixar em plano de vigilante enquanto ele se adentrava à habitação.

O quarto era pequeno e estava a escuras, teve que caminhar com cuidado de não chocar contra algo e provocar um ruído que delatasse sua presença, finalmente encontrou uma porta que comunicava ao salão de professores, e com o coração lhe batendo a mil por hora, se animou a entreabri-la deixando somente uma fenda pela qual poder espiar. Pôde ver ao professor Snape de pé com uma expressão de aborrecimento, e em frente a ele estava um sofá onde se podiam ver as cabeças de alguns outros professores sentados nele. Harry descobriu então como Dumbledore se acercava a Severus, e a seu lado fazia o mesmo Ângelo. Não podia ver os rostos nem do diretor nem do Veela, de modo que se concentrou em olhar a seu professor de poções com a esperança de adivinhar o que sucedia através de suas expressões, mas o rosto de Severus continuava sem mudanças.

Observou como Ângelo lhe era apresentado e como o professor lhe tendia uma mão em um frio saúdo, mas o homem mais jovem não se conformou com isso e se inclinando um pouco, depositou um beijo na bochecha do turbado professor de poções. Aquela ação causou um peso enorme no estômago de Harry, e teve que se conter de ir e os separar. Dumbledore caminhou um pouco para onde estava Harry, e assim pôde atingir a escutar algo do que dizia, mas ao se colocar em frente a ele, lhe dando as costas, lhe ocluía a visão e não podia ver o que sucedia entre Ângelo e o Professor Snape.

- Agora que já todos conhecem a Ângelo, espero que o recebam como um mais do grupo docente de Hogwarts e o apoiem em todo o possível. Sobretudo você, Severus.

- Eu?

- Sim, tanto Ângelo como você têm grande experiência nas artes escuras, mas você conhece as táctica especiais das que já temos falado e gostaria que o instruísse… da guerra a cada vez está mais perto e não podemos ignorar isso, quero aos alunos o melhor preparados possível.

- A mim me encantaria receber a ajuda do professor Snape… -disse Ângelo em um tom tão meloso que fez que a Harry se lhe incrementasse ainda mais o peso que já tinha tempo em seu estômago. -… mas se ele está melhor preparado para dar esta classe, porque melhor não a dá ele e eu dou poções?

- Poções não é qualquer matéria. –reclamou Snape ofendido.

- Eu o sei, Severus… Posso te chamar Severus, verdade?

- Não, não pode. –negou firmemente.

- Claro que pode. –interveio Dumbledore com um sorriso. –Entre professores não temos porque ter tanta formalidade. Lamentavelmente, Ângelo, propus-lhe a mesma oferta a Severus e recusou-a.

Um silêncio fez-se presente ao lugar, parecia que a todos lhes tinha impactado saber que Snape tinha recusado o já que sempre tinha almejado, inclusive Harry teve que se sustentar firmemente da parede ao sentir seus joelhos tremer. Mais que nunca quis ver o rosto de Snape e saber o que estava sucedendo com ele, mas a enorme túnica morada de Dumbledore continuava lhe estorvando e franziu o cenho com desespero.

- Recusaste o posto de professor de Defesa, Severus? –perguntou Minerva com um tremor na voz que não ia para nada com ela.

- Neste ano tenho muitas ocupações, mas não estou para dar explicações a ninguém mais que ao Diretor e ele tem aprovado minha decisão. –respondeu Snape com incomodo.

- Bom, bem como "aprová-la"… -murmurou Dumbledore e a Harry deu-lhe a impressão de que tinha algo parecido a preocupação ou moléstia no Diretor. –Bem, o fato é que gostaria que formasses de uma equipe com Ângelo, Severus, por suposto, Lupin também ajudaria, mas como sabem, ele deve permanecer muitos dias fora, agora também tem outras ocupações, mas entre os três podem conseguir que este seja o melhor ciclo escolar quanto a Defesa às Artes Escuras.

- Albus, sabe que eu… não sei se terei tempo…

- Faz favor, Severus, conto contigo.

- Esta bem… farei o que me pede. –disse resignado.

Harry não pôde ver a mirada emocionada de Dumbledore, de ter feito teria tremido, em realidade, ninguém pôde a ver, Severus com a vista fixa no nada, sumido em seus pensamentos. Ângelo, ele simplesmente não podia decolar os olhos do professor de poções, e os demais, eles simplesmente se serviam o chá despreocupadamente, pois essas mudanças não os envolviam. Dumbledore não deixava de olhar ao novo professor de Defesa e uma enorme esperança renascia em seu coração ao notar como este não conseguia dissimular a atração que sentia pelo homem a seu lado, quiçá isso era o que precisava para conseguir que Severus se esquecesse de cometer o pior erro de sua vida.

Harry viu que a junta se terminava e saiu dantes de que os demais o fizessem e descobrissem a Ron no corredor. Uns minutos mais tarde, na sala comum de Gryffindor tinha-o posto ao tanto do que tinha escutado, e por esse motivo, Ron não conseguia fechar a boca com o pânico refletido no rosto.

- Snape recusou ser professor de Defesa… Essa não é uma dos sinais do Apocalipses? –perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Não sei, há algo que me cheira mau em tudo isto.

- Eu achei que Lupin seguiria com as classes, ele esteve fazendo todo este mês.

- Sim, mas Dumbledore falou de outras ocupações, provavelmente referia-se a algo da Ordem, e por isso teve que se conseguir outro professor.

- E quando começará?

- Não o sei, provavelmente na segunda-feira.

Harry e Ron calaram ao ver que Hermione chegava com eles para se assegurar de que estivessem fazendo suas tarefas. Nenhum queria lhe dizer nada ainda, sobretudo porque tudo aquilo implicava as dúvidas sobre a sexualidade de Harry e isso era algo que preferiam manter em silêncio. Pela manhã, receberam a instrução de que todos deveriam estar reunidos no café da manhã, e Harry compreendeu que seguramente lhes seria apresentado seu novo professor. Ao entrar ao salão, viu como Ângelo entrava acompanhado pelo Diretor, mas quando este lhe oferecia um assento justo entre ele e a professora Minerva, Ângelo sorriu com timidez e optou por se sentar junto a Severus Snape, quem mal sim se dava conta de sua presença observando que todos os alunos se comportassem adequadamente. Dumbledore sorriu efusivamente ao comprovar uma vez mais que não se tinha equivocado, no entanto, a alguém não lhe fez muita graça o comportamento do novo professor e enterrava furioso seu garfo no puré de papas.

- Sucede algo, colega? –perguntou-lhe Ron ao ver que umas partículas do puré caíam sobre a manga de sua túnica.

- Ângelo está-lhe coqueteando a Snape! –exclamou em um furioso sussurro.

- Dei-me conta. Bom, pelo menos podemos saber que Snape é hetero… Nem se dá conta de que existe! bom, é isso ou em definitiva sim que sabe ocultar seus sentimentos, ainda que esse morcego seguro não tem nenhuma emoção de modo que também não é uma graça. –disse Ron rindo-se divertido. –Mas não podemos dizer o mesmo de alguns mais.

Harry olhou para onde Ron lhe assinalava com a cabeça e pôde ver a uma quantidade considerável de garotos e garotas olhando arrobados ao jovem professor, isso o fez se esquecer temporariamente do que ocorria na mesa de professores, assombrado de se dar conta da proliferação de gays no colégio. Se corou ao dar-se conta que um deles era Colin e já não quis se imaginar o que fazia com as fotografias que conseguia lhe tomar. A voz de Dumbledore sacou-o de sua absorção e ao voltar a vista outra vez para a mesa, voltou a sentir aquele peso que já parecia um elefante alojado em seu abdômen. Agora Ângelo falava algo com Snape com a óbvia intenção de captar sua atenção, e Harry não soube porque de repente sentiu algo estranho ao ver que seu professor de poções não parecia influenciado pelo encanto Veela.

- Sinto-me honrado de apresentar-lhes a Ângelo Abbatelli. –dizia Dumbledore quando Harry pôde ao fim lhe prestar atenção. –Ele será seu novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes Escuras em aliança com o Professor Lupin, quem tem tido que partir em uma viagem por uns dias, quando regresse se unirá ao professor Abbatelli, de modo que entre os dois darão a classe, bem como algumas lições de duelo, espero que se comportem educadamente e não como acostumem… não queremos perder a outro professor de Defesa neste ano.

Alguns riram ante este comentário, e aplaudiram em uma calorosa bem-vinda quando Ângelo se pôs de pé para se apresentar provocando que com seu sorriso muitos quase caíssem desmaiados sobre suas mesas. Nesse momento Harry surpreendeu-se de não se sentir tão avassalado pelo efeito Veela, quiçá Ron tinha razão e estava começando a se acostumar, mas não por isso podia evitar se molestar quando viu que Ângelo voltava a se sentar e se esmerava em continuar sua "conversa" com Severus Snape.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas esse Ângelo não perde tempo mesmo hein, mas meu ver continuo odiando ele, mas bem vamos para o que interessa... mas uma vez reclamando! Rsrs e vou reclamar sempre... odeio quem não comenta**

**Vamos embora para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!**

**Ate breve**


	3. Imprudência

**Imprudência **

Primeiro um louco fanático de Voldemort… depois um estúpido egocêntrico… em seguida um homem lobo inimigo desde a infância… posteriormente um psicopata usurpador… uma mulher sapo… mas isto, isto era o pior de tudo. Snape não sabia o que estava pagando tendo a uma criança modelo de passarela o seguindo a todos lados. E agora estavam aí, em sua habitação, nem sequer recordava como tinha acedido ao deixar entrar, mas já não tinha caso se lamentar, lhe olhava resignado a que parecia que jamais guardaria silêncio.

- Tenho lido muito de ti, Severus, sobretudo por tua habilidade em poções e tinha muitos desejos de te conhecer, ainda que para te ser sincero, me imaginava encontrar com um idoso como Dumbledore e não a alguém tão jovem e atrativo.

Severus olhou-lhe como se se tivesse voltado louco e estivesse desvariando, tomou um pouco de seu café para ocultar o sorriso que esteve a ponto de sair a seus lábios.

- Não sei que pretende, Abbatelli, mas perde seu tempo comigo.

- Porque não me chama por meu nome, Severus?... faz favor. –pediu-lhe docemente.

_- "Ângelo?"_… A quem se lhe ocorre se chamar assim? Primeiro morto que nomear uma pessoa com esse apelativo, é do mais sentimental e não o farei.

- Bom, eu cri. –disse sem poder dissimular uma sombra de tristeza em sua voz. –Mas está bem, pode me chamar como te seja mais cômodo.

_- "Moncerga?"_ –propôs Severus sorrindo-lhe zombador.

Ângelo quis sorrir e fingir que o tinha captado como uma broma, mas não pôde, de modo que se pôs de pé para dirigir à saída sem conseguir ocultar de todo sua tristeza. Ao ver que se ia, Severus compreendeu que se tinha ultrapassado e respirando fundo, preferiu remediar o erro ou caso contrário, Dumbledore se molestaria muito.

- Espera, foi uma broma. –disse-lhe indo depois dele. –Sempre é tão… susceptível?

- Entendo quando minha presença não é grata… simplesmente pensei que podia te fazer mudar de opinião. –respondeu com tristeza.

- Não é que me desagrade, mas… Anda, não me faça dizer coisas que não vão comigo e te fica um pouco mais.

- Fala em sério? –perguntou sorrindo esperançado.

- Sim… é só que às vezes gosto do silêncio e me desespera que a gente fale tanto, isso é tudo.

- Bom, se é por isso… posso ser uma tumba.

Severus esboçou um incrédulo sorriso, mas assinalou com a cabeça o sofá onde tinham estado sentados, em um claro convite para que voltasse. Ângelo não se fez mais de rogar e regressou emocionado sentando a seu lado. Severus serviu um par de copos de vinho e ofereceu-lhe uma a seu convidado, tomou um pouco da sua e depois se recargou sobre o respaldo do sofá, fechando os olhos e tentando esquecer-se que não estava só. Seu pensamento voou por sua própria conta para rumos que geralmente se proibia. Por sua vez, Ângelo lutava por não falar, não queria interromper o repouso de seu anfitrião, mas a curiosidade pôde mais que ele.

- Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

- Disse silêncio, Abbatelli. –recitou Snape aborrecido.

- Só uma… por favor.

- De acordo, se isso consegue que te cale… a faz. –aceitou sem molestar-se nem em olhá-lo.

- De quem está apaixonado? –perguntou rapidamente.

- Eu?... de ninguém. –assegurou sem imutar-se.

- Não é hetero, isso o sei bem. –respondeu Ângelo. –Não parece que te afete minha presença como aos demais… a segunda razão que pode ter de que não me olhe como idiota é porque ama a alguém pura e desinteressadamente.

- E quem te disse que não me afeta sua presença? –perguntou voltando-se a olhá-lo enquanto esboçava um discreto sorriso.

- Pois… porque não o demonstras.

- Não gosto de fazê-lo, isso é tudo. Mas de que posso o sentir, o aceito, no entanto, não costumo fazer o ridículo em frente a ninguém, e não o conseguirá nem ainda que despregasse esse famoso encanto Veela em toda sua magnitude.

- Duvido. –disse levantando o queixo com orgulho. –Se fizesse-o, Severus, asseguro-te que te teria rendido a meus pés, suplicando-me por um beijo sequer.

- Te repto. –respondeu arrogante. –Já verá que sou muito dono de minhas ações.

- Não, nunca o fiz e não penso o fazer.

- Não será que tens medo de perder comigo?

Ângelo olhou a Severus fixamente, tentado a aceitar o desafio… podia ganhar muito, poupar-se tempo. Mas ao final, simplesmente sorriu negando com a cabeça.

- Sabia. –afirmou Severus triunfador. –Sabe que não conseguiria nada de mim.

- Ainda não tens ideia do que me pediste e por isso melhor lhe deixamos assim… Ademais, se o fizesse, até Hagrid viria correndo de sua cabana e não acho que meu traseiro me perdoaria nunca.

Severus não pôde o evitar e riu ante a broma de Ângelo, este fez o mesmo, mas feliz de poder conhecer seu riso que era muito melhor que nenhuma. Por um momento, Severus olhou-lhe aos olhos, a luz da lareira mudava um pouco seu tonalidade e deixou de rir ficando-lhe um semblante taciturno. Voltou a recargar-se no sofá para fechar os olhos. Ângelo também guardou silêncio e se propôs já não o interromper e ainda que ao princípio lhe custou trabalho, finalmente se relaxou e recostando-se de lado, ficou longamente olhando o rosto de seu colega, sorrindo para si mesmo enquanto pensava _"Gosto muito, Severus… nunca de ninguém me tinha feito sentir assim… oxalá e pudesses sentir o mesmo que eu… tenho tão pouco tempo de te conhecer mas não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que quisesse ser quem estivesse agora em teus pensamentos". _

Ângelo não se cansava de percorrer com sua mirada a cada rasgo de Severus, tentando memorizar tudo dele para poder o sonhar com melhor precisão, olhava seus lábios delgados sonhando com os provar alguma vez. Esticou uma mão ansiando poder tocá-lo, mas não se animou e voltou a regressar a seu lugar para continuar se conformando com o admirar de longe.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, notou que a respiração de Severus se tinha voltado compassada e soube que se tinha acabado de dormir, não sabia que fazer, lhe era impossível se ir e o deixar nessa incômoda posição, ao dia seguinte amanheceria todo dolorido e teria que dar classes assim, ainda que… ele poderia se oferecer para lhe dar um massagem, pensou sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que se corava. Não, não podia o deixar aí, e com sumo cuidado deslizou uma mão baixo os joelhos de Severus e outra depois de suas costas, lhe seria difícil, o mago era mais alto que ele, mas isso não o desanimou, não pensava o deixar cair por nada do mundo. Com todo o cuidado possível, conseguiu levar até a cama ao fundo da habitação, o deixando recostado sem que se acordasse, suavemente lhe tirou os sapatos para que descansasse melhor, mas não podia se atrever a nada mais, tinha que o deixar com a túnica posta ou caso contrário não respondia de si mesmo.

Severus acomodou-se em seu leito sem acordar, e isso fez que o jovem decidisse ficar um pouco mais o olhando, até que ao fim soube que era hora de se despedir, apagou as velas com sua varinha, e lhe lançando um beijo com os dedos, saiu discretamente da habitação. Ângelo não se deu conta que uma sombra aguardava impaciente esperando ver o momento em que saísse desse lugar. Harry viu com um destelo de ira em sua mirada como o Veela se recargava um momento sobre a porta de Snape e suspirava sorrindo comprazido dantes de empreender seu caminho até sua própria habitação. Ao vê-lo desaparecer, Harry regressou a sua Torre, e ao entrar à sala comum encontrou-se a Ron esperando.

- Harry, isto já se está convertendo em uma obsessão para ti. –disse-lhe preocupado. –Não deveria se apaixonar desse Veela.

- Despreocupa-te, que não o amo… O odeio! –exclamou arrojando furioso sua capa invisível que lhe tinha servido para sua missão dessa noite.

- Vá, durou pouco a fascinação.

- É um idiota, se prefere a Snape, bem, que fique com ele!

- Snape?

- Esteve todo este tempo em sua habitação e quando saiu tinha um sorrisinho tonto que… agh!.

- A mim me parece que está zeloso. –disse Ron sorrindo divertido.

- Não estou zeloso, esse estúpido Veela não é o que cri!... Não quero saber nada mais dele, oxalá e desaparecesse para sempre!

- Isso se vê difícil, mal amanhã começa a nos dar classe.

Harry bufou exasperado, de repente já não queria ver a esse homem, e não sabia como ia fazer para suportar o ter perto todos os dias.

À manhã seguinte, Harry cortava sua panqueca como se se tratasse de um pedaço de cimento, a força que usava provocava que seu prato se movesse como se tentasse fugir, a razão? Outra vez esse endemoniado Veela tinha-se apressado a sentar-se junto ao horrível morcego, quem, de forma suspeita, desta vez não lhe enviava miradas chatas, senão que pelo contrário, até lhe pareceu o ver lhe sorrir com discrição.

Snape, por sua vez, ainda que mostrava-se mais relaxado ante o Veela e olhava-lhe pondo-lhe atenção a sua conversa, tentava não ser demasiado amável, e ainda que lhe asfixiava a perseguição do novo professor, definitivamente não podia o considerar nada perigoso, só que não devia exceder-se. O cesse de hostilidades foi notado por Ângelo, quem mais animado que nunca não deixava de falar, aproveitando a cada ocasião para se acercar um pouco mais ao professor de poções, seu corpo se inclinava marcadamente para ele e podia sentir seu próprio coração se acelerando.

- Quer minha porção? –ofereceu-lhe Ângelo ao ver que o professor terminava com sua sobremesa favorito, aquele creme de café que conseguia se atrevesse a provar algo "doce".

- Não deveria ser tão… disposto, Abbatelli, alguém poderia abusar de ti.

- Não é assim… só faço o que quero e me encantaria comesse de meu pedaço.

- Isso se ouve muito sugestivo, Abbatelli. –disse com marcada debocha. –Mas não… não é o que quero, pode fazer com ele o que de vontade.

- Bem… o comerei. –respondeu tentando não lhe dar mais importância.

- Ontem à noite… -continuou Severus tomando um tema que estava lhe preocupando.

- Ontem à noite que?

- Não lembro quando te foi.

- Ah… isso é porque acabou dormindo. Poderia tomá-lo como uma ofensa grave, mas em realidade me alegra que te sinta cômodo comigo… me fui depois de levar à cama. –concluiu sorrindo-lhe, tentando dar-lhe uma segunda intenção a suas palavras.

- Tu me levaste à cama? –questionou confundido.

- Sim, e devo dizer-te que me surpreendeu poder o fazer… é mais alto e fibroso que eu, mas devo dizer com orgulho que o consegui sem te deixar cair ao solo.

- Levaste-me em seus braços?! –perguntou tentando não levantar a voz, ainda que começava a se enfurecer seriamente.

- E de que outro modo queria que o fizesse, talvez… levitando? –perguntou pronunciando a última palavra com timidez, compreendendo ao fim o que Severus queria lhe dizer, e foi a expressão deste quem lhe fez se sentir como um inútil. –Vamos, não se moleste, não é para tanto.

- E supõe-se que é o novo professor de Defesa?... não posso achar que não se te ocorresse um simples feitiço… ou é que não sabe o fazer?

- Claro que sei, mas… talvez não é tão gratificante como a maneira convencional. –respondeu olhando-lhe com franca insinuação.

- É um desastre, Abbatelli. –manifestou Severus com resignação, em realidade não podia continuar lhe reclamando, após tudo ele mesmo se perguntava em silêncio _"E se supõe que és um espião e não te acordaste nem quando um apreendo tentativa de sedutor te sustenta em seus braços?... que vergonha, Severus, que vergonha!" _–Em fim, perdoo-te por agora, mas que não se volte a repetir.

Ângelo sorriu amplamente ao ver que o enfado de Severus ia diminuindo, e ante a alegria que sentia lhe foi impossível ter sua mão quieta e a depositou sobre a do outro professor lhe acariciando tenuemente. Severus não teve nem tempo de reagir, pensou na retirar desagradado pela ousadia do tipo, mas justo nesse momento a caneca de café que sustentava estalou em pedaços provocando que todo o líquido se virasse sobre ele. De um salto pôs-se de pé olhando furioso ao corpo discente quem subitamente tinha emudecido.

- Quem foi?! –bramou Severus golpeando furioso a mesa. –Agora mesmo me vão dizer quem foi o suicida que se atreveu a semelhante estupidez!

Ninguém disse nada, Ângelo se pôs de pé a seu lado e tentou limpar com seu lenço e quando sua mão roçou o peito do professor se deslizando até o abdômen e depois descendo… então um bolo de creme se levantou no ar e foi a estrelar-se sobre o peito de Severus, Ângelo se salvou por muito pouco, pois se tinha ladeado para atingir outro guardanapo, isso foi suficiente para que Severus enrijecera de fúria. Ao vê-lo, Dumbledore acercou-se-lhe pretendendo acalmá-lo, sabia que poucas vezes lhe via perder a paciência desse modo.

- Calma, Severus, não passa nada.

- Claro que passa! Há aqui um gracioso que pensa que pode se debochar de mim em minha própria cara, e não vou permitir que saia ninguém do comedor até que o culpado tenha confessado!

Severus percorreu com a mirada tudo a sua ao redor, rabiando de ver a todos os alunos calados, alguns baixando a cabeça, outros se olhando entre eles sem entender, finalmente seus olhos negros se detiveram em uma figura da mesa de Gryffindor. Harry tinha-se encolhido sobre si mesmo, como se tentasse desaparecer, seu rosto se tinha ficado sem cor e respirava agitado mostrando um temor superior ao de seus colegas, não sabia porque o tinha feito, mas se sabia culpado e portanto, já era homem morto.

Rapidamente Severus dirigiu-se para ele, Harry podia escutar seus passos pressurosos se aproximar, mas não levantou a mirada, fingindo que não estava prestando atenção ao sucedido. Atrás de Severus, aproximaram-se Ângelo e Dumbledore, um à cada lado do maestro. Severus deteve-se atrás de Harry e com um brusco movimento sujeitou-o do pescoço de seu túnica obrigando-o a pôr-se de pé para encará-lo.

- Sei que você é o responsável, Potter… o confesse!

- Eu… não fiz nada. –disse Harry tentando não delatar em seu tom nervoso.

- Severus, não tens provas. –interveio Dumbledore. –de modo que peço que solte ao aluno e esqueçamos o incidente.

- Não!... –negou soltando a Harry, mas olhando aos olhos com severo reproche. –Quero que agora mesmo aceite que é o responsável! Você lançou esse feitiço contra mim!

- É que eu não fui! –defendeu-se o rapaz, mas com tão má sorte, que justo nesse momento Ângelo tentava chamar a atenção de Severus e lhe tocava um ombro, suficiente para que seu rosto se contorcionara em uma rara expressão nele.

- Então mostre-me sua varinha e veremos se diz a verdade.

- Não! –negou Harry agoniado.

- Não?... E porque não? –questionou-lhe Severus triunfante. –Sabe que assim saberemos que você foi o culpado verdade?

- Harry? –chamou-lhe Dumbledore quando notou a palidez extrema no rapaz. –Tem alguma explicação que dar?

- Claro que não a tem! –interrompeu Severus, franzindo o cenho ao ter comprovado a culpabilidade de seu aluno. –Tem detenção comigo este fim de semana, Potter!

Harry tremeu e olhou a Dumbledore em busca de ajuda, o velho professor compreendeu-o, agora não tinha forma de defender, de modo que devia pensar em uma maneira para que não piorassem as coisas.

- Este fim de semana estará muito ocupado, Severus, parece-me que a detenção a terá que fazer com alguém mais… e acho que o professor Abbatelli é uma boa opção.

- Por mim não há problema. –respondeu Ângelo condoendo-se por seu próximo aluno.

- Não! –negou-se Harry ante a surpresa de todo o salão. –Prefiro que seja com o professor Snape!

- Por suposto que será comigo! –exclamou Severus depois de repor da impressão, recuperando sua pose estoica.

- É um castigo, Harry, não pode pedir condições. –disse Albus igual de surpreendido que os demais. –Lamento, Severus, mas a detenção estará a cargo de Ângelo.

- Diretor, com todo respeito, me parece que ainda não conhece a este aluno, é capaz de tudo com tal de se assegurar sair bem livrado, e por suposto que sabe que me propor como seu vigilante, fará que você o mande com alguém mais.

- Creio, Severus, que por desta vez te equivoca… a detenção será com o professor Abbatelli e isso é tudo, a discussão se terminou.

Severus enviou uma última mirada de advertência a seu aluno e saiu do comedor seguido fielmente por Ângelo. Harry esperou a que se tivessem ido para sair ele também, não tinha humor para falar com ninguém e seguramente seus amigos quereriam saber que passou…e isso era algo que nem ele mesmo sabia. Chegou até sua habitação e deixou-se cair sobre sua cama, mas ao fechar os olhos teve que voltar aos abrir com fúria, a imagem de Ângelo manuseando a Snape lhe provocava uma mistura desesperante de confusos sentimentos. Esteve um momento tentando concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa, mas foi-lhe totalmente impossível, finalmente teve que se parar e se dirigiu a aula de poções, era sua primeira classe do dia e seguramente não seria um muito bom começo.

Felizmente Snape ainda não chegava e os alunos esperavam fora, mas isso ao invés de aliviar lhe enviou uma nova punçada ao estômago, seguramente estariam juntos... Hermione ia perguntar-lhe algo quando a porta se abriu. Ao entrar, Harry instintivamente buscou alguma impressão da presença de Ângelo Abbatelli nesse lugar, mas tudo parecia exatamente igual que sempre. A classe decorreu mais longa e pesada que nunca, Snape baixou quase cem pontos a Gryffindor, por suposto a maioria por culpa de Harry, ainda que este e todos sabiam que não era mais que um vadio pretexto pelo sucedido no salão.

Não teve Gryffindor´s que não estivesse tentado a protestar, mas ninguém o fez e somente rogaram para que a classe acabasse rápido. Quando ao fim soou o timbre, Harry meteu todas suas coisas a sua mochila, e quando se dispunha a sair, uma alta figura lhe impediu o passo. Ante um sinal de seu professor, o resto da classe saiu quase fugindo deixando-os sozinhos, alguns compadecendo a Harry, outros se alegrando ante a segura desgraça que cairia sobre ele.

- Seguramente estará muito satisfeito de sua ação… verdade, Potter? –começou Severus com evidente contrariedade em seu rosto.

- Não foi minha culpa. –voltou a defender-se de Harry, mas nem ele mesmo lhe cria.

- Já não me interessa escutar mais mentiras, Potter… me siga.

Harry engoliu saliva e seguiu ao professor para uma porta que não tinha visto antes, foi impactante descobrir que se tratava da habitação do homem, não pôde evitar bisbilhotar enquanto não era objeto de atenção. Viu que era ampla e acolhedora, com uma cama no meio com cobertores de lã em azul índigo, de modo que aí era onde dormia o professor… sacudiu a cabeça e se obrigou a deixar da olhar e se distrair com o demais, um guarda-roupa de mármore, um criado-mudo, um tapete persa junto à lareira… não, não, tinha que ver outras coisas, nada que acordasse sujos pensamentos… os fofos cadeirões de pele que parecia tão suave. Harry teve que se obrigar a baixar a mirada e observar seus pés, isso era o melhor. Então, subitamente, Severus arrojou-lhe algo ao peito, com tal força que Harry cambaleou enquanto sustentava o pacote para evitar que se lhe caísse.

- Você a sujou… você a lavará, sem magia! –disse-lhe Severus ao compreender que Harry não sabia o que passava. –E se inteiro-me que chamou a verdadeiro elfo, me vou encarregar de lhe dar alguma prenda ao resto deles, e suponho que sabe o que significa isso para os elfos… verdade, Potter?

Harry assentiu, não sabia se seu professor seria capaz de deixar a Hogwarts sem serviço, mas preferia não averiguá-lo. Já não pôde dizer mais porque imediatamente se viu empurrado para a saída para em seguida sentir o estrondo em suas costas, o deixando sozinho no meio do corredor, com aquele pacote em suas mãos.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmm, mas o que será que aconteceu ?**

**Será mesmo que a culpa foi de Harry?**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve!**

**Fui…**


	4. O castigo

**Capitulo quatro**

**O Castigo **

- Pretende que lave sua roupa?! –exclamou Ron indignado quando Harry lhe contou o sucedido após classe.

- Bom… suponho que faz parte do castigo. –murmurou Harry sem ânimo de discutir.

- Poderia dizer-lhe a Dobby que…

- Advertiu-me que não o envolvesse, e a verdade é que prefiro me evitar o risco de que me descubra… total, a lavo e já! Não me vai passar nada porque o faça, com meus tios é coisa de todos os dias.

- Alegra-me ver que tenha decidido madurar, Harry. –interveio Hermione levantando a vista de seu livro de Aritimância. –Não é correto discutir com as decisões dos professores.

- Mas dá a casualidade que Dumbledore já lhe tinha dado seu castigo –protestou Ron. –De modo que Snape não tinha porque lhe impor mais tarefas, e menos algo tão asqueroso como lhe lavar a roupa… deveria queixar com o diretor, Harry.

Harry só deixou cair a cabeça para atrás, não lhe preocupava no absoluto ter que lavar a túnica de Snape, o que não o deixava tranquilo era que em menos de dez minutos deviam se preparar para ir a classe com Ângelo.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Ao entrar a sala, Harry foi diretamente a uma das classes do fundo, nem sequer volteou a olhar se seu professor estava aí, tão só de saber que teria que tomar classes com ele sentia um forte nodo no estômago. Ron pensou em segui-lo, mas um suave sorriso de Hermione provocou que se esquecesse momentaneamente de seu amigo, quiçá era hora de tomar uma nova colega, após tudo, Harry sempre era o melhor em Defesa e não era divertido ser sempre o vencido, pelo menos esse foi o pretexto que ele mesmo se deu.

A Harry não se importou ficar só, assim tinha mais tempo de rumiar contra seu professor sem que ninguém lhe interrompesse. Ângelo deu a classe de uma maneira muito amena, e conseguiu que a maioria lhe pusessem atenção esquecendo de sua condição de Veela, o único que não pôde o fazer foi Harry, quem o único que escutava era o zumbido de coragem que faziam seus ouvidos ao pensar que tinha que passar um fim de semana com esse fantoche presumido de gostos envelhecidos.

Essa noite, aproveitando que se encontrava só em sua habitação, apanhou a túnica de Snape e a levou para o banho, mas ao ver que não tinham as condições adequadas para a lavar, baixou à sala comum e lhe pediu a seu amigo a contrassenha do banho dos monitores, assim poderia terminar com seu labor de uma vez por todas. Assim que esteve só, começou a encher a tina com água morna, e enquanto esperava, se recostou no solo suspirando cansado. De repente, um aroma chegou até seu nariz, era tão sofisticado como hipnotizante, pensou que quiçá era um dos sabões, mas recordou que não tinha aberto mais que o grifo da água, então abriu os olhos e se incorporou olhando a todos lados, mas sem encontrar a fonte daquele cheiro que traspassava seus sentidos… então a viu, ao sacar a túnica de Snape de seu envoltório estava emanando essa fragrância, suavemente a tomou para acercar a seu rosto e aspirar profundo. Uma agradável sensação encheu-lhe por completo e sorriu tenuemente.

- Cheira muito bem… Que será? –perguntou-se a si mesmo. –Talvez seja a mistura das poções… ou os restos do café… ou do bolo, ou ambas coisas. Talvez Snape esteja experimentando com perfumes… não, isso o duvido- se riu divertido. –Melhor deixo de cheirá-lo, pode ser perigoso… mas como gostaria de saber que é!

Harry quase lamentou o ter que afundar a prenda na água, isso poderia lhe tirar aquele cheiro tão particular, mas não podia tirar as manchas de outra maneira. Por mais que experimentou com todos os grifos de lociones e fragrâncias, não encontrou nenhuma que se assemelhasse à que tinha previamente a túnica. Ao terminar, pendurou-a para que se secasse, e aí a deixou, devia regressar à Torre e terminar seus deveres. À manhã seguinte, assim que amanheceu, correu para o banheiro dos monitores, não queria se arriscar a que ninguém se topara com a túnica de seu professor. Felizmente já estava seca, e ao não poder se resistir, voltou a cheirar e descobriu com agrado que aquele aroma que o tinha impressionado tanto ainda podia se sentir, com um pouco menos de intensidade, mas seguia predominando apesar dos sabões.

Com muito cuidado dobrou-a e regressou a sua habitação, agora tinha outro problema como a ia passar se não tinha o aparelho muggle necessário e tinha proibido usar magia?... passou o resto da manhã pensando em isso, nem sequer podia pôr atenção ao que diziam seus professores em classes, até que se lhe ocorreu perguntar aos alunos provenientes de família muggle, felizmente se encontrou com uma garota de Ravenclaw muito previsora que tinha enfeitiçado o aparelho para que funcionasse no castelo, e pela noite, estendia a túnica sobre sua cama, para em seguida ir deslizando a superfície metálica por toda sua extensão com sumo cuidado e dedicação.

Ron e seus demais parceiros de habitação observavam-no em silêncio, praticamente assustados de vê-lo tão concentrado em um labor que devia lhe resultar demasiado desagradável. Mas para Harry era todo o contrário, o vapor do ferro provocava que o aroma que tanto gostava se desprendesse com mais de força… não entendia como seus amigos não podiam o perceber, era embriagador.

Pela noite, o Gryffindor dirigia-se para as masmorras, levava a túnica perfeitamente lavada e passada, ademais protegida por uma espécie de porta traje. Tocou à porta do despacho de Snape, mas não obteve resposta, de imediato seu cenho se franziu e voltou seu rosto em direção para onde sabia se encontrava a habitação de Ângelo, seguramente estavam juntos. Ia ir para lá quando escutou uns passos que se acercavam, sem saber bem porque o fez, se escondeu nas penumbras em espera de ver de quem se tratava.

Uns poucos segundos depois viu a Snape chegar acompanhado por Dumbledore, e em completo silêncio entraram ao despacho do professor. Harry voltou a aproximar-se, e arriscando-se a ser descoberto, entreabriu a porta do despacho, através da renda descobriu que não tinha ninguém aí, então entrou, notou luz baixo a porta do outro extremo e deixando a túnica em um dos cadeirões, colou sua orelha à porta para tentar saber o que se falava ali.

- Não posso achar que siga pensando nessa tolice, Severus.

- E eu não posso achar que siga fazendo questão de que não o faça, Albus… sabe melhor que ninguém que é a única forma em evitar que fique sem espião.

- Prefiro ficar-me sem espião que sem amigo.

- É muito nobre de sua parte querer proteger-me mas não tem porque o fazer… não o preciso, sei me cuidar perfeitamente e não desconheço os riscos.

- E me diga… não tem recebido notícias?

- Não, não me chamou, mas como sabe, este fim de semana devemos de nos reunir… aproveitarei esse momento para começar com meu plano.

- E… Ângelo? –perguntou estudando as reações de seu amigo.

- Que tem que ver ele nesta conversa?

- Você sabe melhor que ninguém, não acho que te tenha passado desapercebido que gosta e de muito.

- Está tratando de fazer de celestina, Albus?! –questionou Severus compreendendo.

- Não precisamente… mas Ângelo é um bom rapaz, de bons sentimentos, muito inteligente e poderoso… só que não acho que lhe agrade sua ideia.

- Vale-me um amendoim se agrada-lhe ou não!... e te suplico que não estrague as coisas, Albus, deixa que todo siga seu canal tal como vai.

Harry escutou como os homens se dispunham a regressar ao despacho e então saiu correndo se levando consigo a túnica para não deixar impressões de sua presença, mas não recordou que a quem tratava de enganar era um espião sumamente inteligente e habilidoso, de modo que para Severus não passou desapercebido que alguém tinha estado em seu despacho e poderia se dizer que não tinha nenhuma dúvida com respeito a sua identidade.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Nos dias que seguiram Harry se esqueceu de lhe entregar a túnica, ou melhor dito se resistia ao fazer, não queria enfrentar a seu professor ainda, em sua mente revolteavam milhares de perguntas a respeito da conversa que tinha escutado, ansiava saber qual era o plano de Snape que a Dumbledore lhe estava preocupando tanto.

Mais rápido do que tivesse gostado chegou de em a sexta-feira pela noite, e Harry se dirigiu para o despacho do professor Abbatelli, teve que respirar fundo em várias ocasiões dantes de se decidir a tocar à porta, algo aturdido ainda de sentir essa repulsão por um homem que lhe tinha provocado em um princípio descobrir que se sentia sumamente atraído pelos de seu mesmo sexo.

Um pouco mais tarde, encontrava-se limpando as jaulas de umas criaturas chamadas Fwooper, uma espécie de pássaro que quando Ângelo lhe mostrou a seus grupos causou uma exclamação de assombro por suas chamativas cores e aspecto inofensivo, algumas garotas inclusive chegaram ao pensar como mascotas, mas Ângelo lhes informou que o canto dessas aves poderia chegar a voltar louco às pessoas, de modo que deviam aprender um feitiço para o silenciar e se proteger. A Harry toda essa explicação lhe parecia sem importância, duvidava muito que Voldemort quisesse usar pássaros para enlouquece-los e vencer por default, de modo que agora esfregava freneticamente os andares das jaulas retirando os restos de excremento enquanto resmungou para si mesmo sobre o inepto que aparentava ser outra vez o novo professor de Defesa… até quando poriam a alguém que realmente soubesse o que eram as Artes Escuras!

Tão metido estava em seu desgosto pessoal que não se deu conta quando seu professor deixou os deveres que se encarregava de corrigir e se lhe acercou lhe sorrindo amavelmente.

- Não tem porque o fazer tão minuciosamente, Harry.

- É meu castigo, não deveria me dizer isso. –respondeu com arrogância. –Quando o professor Snape me põe a lavar seus caldeirões não fica conforme até que não tenha uma partícula de sujeira neles.

- Bom, não sou o professor Snape, mas já que estamos falando de ele… Porque fez isso no comedor? Tanto te desagrada?

- Não sei porque diz isso… eu não fiz nada.

- Todos sabemos que sim, mas se quer negar ainda, por mim não há problema. –respondeu com tanta macieza que a Harry lhe deram náuseas. –Mas acho que tem uma ideia errônea de Severus…

- Severus? –repetiu com um forçado sorriso.

- Assim se chama não o sabia? –perguntou com real inocência. –É um bonito nome não te parece?

- Não, é horrível. –assegurou sorrindo-lhe sarcástico. –Mas a você tudo parece agradar do professor Snape.

- Pois se tenho de ser-te sincero… sim. –respondeu sem poder evitar ruborizar-se. –Parece-me um homem muito interessante, e no pouco tempo que levo de conhecer me dei conta que tem um grande coração, por isso não entendo sua aversão por ele, me contaram que…

- Pois não sei que lhe contaram, mas se não entende é porque não lhe disseram a verdade! –gritou arrojando furioso a jaula ao lavabo. –O professor Snape é muito ruim comigo, sempre me criticando, sempre se debochando de mim, nunca lhe agrada o que faço, nunca está contente por nada se está relacionado com minha pessoa, ele me odeia, passa sua vida incomodando a minha… é mau comigo! O odeio também!

- Para valer odeia-lo? –perguntou com seriedade.

- Sim, odeio!

- É raro.

- Que é raro?! –perguntou exasperado.

- Os Veelas temos uma grande sensibilidade para detectar certo tipo de hormônios, a gente despede-as constantemente, Harry, não é raro, sempre há alguém perto que gostam… mas agora estou detectando de uma quantidade muito considerável delas… e provem de ti.

- Não gosto de você! –gritou Harry à defensiva.

- Bom, o que quis dizer é que…

Ângelo não terminou sua frase, seu rosto empalideceu de repente e teve que sustentar de uma cadeira próxima ante o mareio que sofreu. Harry olhou-lhe preocupado, seu professor parecia ter visto a morte perto e seu coração deu um viro quando o escutou pronunciar ao nome do professor de poções.

Como se o mesmo diabo lhe perseguisse, Ângelo saiu correndo de seu salão e Harry foi atrás dele, sem compreender o que lhe passava. Não sabia que fazer quando o viu sair para fora do colégio, uma pertinaz chuva caía nesse momento e ao longe se vislumbravam os relâmpagos cortando a escuridão da noite. Mas nada deteve a Ângelo, parecia que não se dava conta de que chovia, ele corria como se disso dependesse sua vida. Harry duvidou, talvez deveria avisar a Dumbledore, algo não estava bem e poderia ser perigoso sair nessas condições, e mais quando atingiu a divisar uma figura perfilando-se na lonjura, para lá se dirigia Ângelo, e então não o pensou mais, correu atrás dele o mais rápido que lhe permitiam suas pernas.

- Severus! –exclamou Ângelo abraçando a um aturdido professor que se cobria da chuva com sua capa de viagem. –Está bem?

- Que faz aqui, Abbatelli? –perguntou-lhe confundido. –Estava-me vigiando?

- Não, é que… senti algo raro. –respondeu aferrando a cada vez com mais força ante a incomodidade de Severus. –Preocupei-me por ti.

- Estou bem e… Potter? –perguntou olhando à outra pessoa que se acercava, lhe viu totalmente empapado, respirando agitado pela correria e não soube que pensar. –Porque está aqui, Potter?

- Eu… só seguia ao professor Abbatelli.

- Potter…

Harry olhou assombrado como o professor Snape baixava a mirada, era a primeira vez que lhe via o fazendo, e algo em seu interior se estremeceu… que podia ter passado para que esse altivo homem não pudesse sustentar seus olhos nos dele?

- Tenho que ir a minha habitação… me solta, Abbatelli.

- Acompanho-te.

Harry pensou que o professor se negaria, mas o viu assentindo em conformidade e novamente seu cenho se franziu. Em silêncio caminhou atrás deles, sem saber porque não queria os deixar sozinhos, ademais, precisava se inteirar do que tinha passado com Snape, ainda recordava a conversa que tinha escutado entre ele e o Diretor, naquele dia devia se reunir com Voldemort, de modo que algo tinha sucedido e queria o saber.

Chegaram até as habitações do professor, Ângelo ajudou-lhe a tirar-se a capa de viagem e acendeu o fogo da lareira enquanto o outro professor secava sua roupa com um feitiço. Harry via aquilo com o coração lhe retumbando… que seguia? Sacariam um par de copos e uma garrafa de vinho e se poriam a conversar em frente ao fogo?... Nenhum dos dois parecia se lembrar de que ele seguia aí, não lhe prestavam atenção no absoluto e os odiou.

- Harry, acho que já pode se retirar. –disse-lhe Ângelo com macieza. –O professor Snape estará bem, não se preocupe.

- Não me preocupo… no absoluto.

Harry saiu dando um estrondo, Severus nem sequer protestou, deixou-se cair em um cadeirão em frente ao fogo e serviu-se um copo de whiskey de fogo que apressou de um só gole.

- Que sucedeu, Severus? –perguntou Ângelo sentando a seu lado.

- Nada, que teria de suceder?

- Sei que algo passou… Pode confiar em mim.

- Abbatelli… como soube que acabava de chegar? Para valer não me espiava?

- Não, pode lhe perguntar a Harry se quer. Estava com ele quando soube que tinha chegado. Foi algo estranho, Severus, nunca em minha vida me tinha passado… mas me senti muito mau, o único que pensava era que queria te ver e saber que estava bem, só isso.

Severus surpreendeu-se quando o homem lhe abraçou recargando-se sobre seu peito, manifestando dessa maneira a alegria que lhe dava o ter de regresso. Não recordava quando tinha sido a última vez que alguém o abraçasse com tanto carinho, quiçá tinha sido sua mãe, sim, isso devia ser. Quem mais se não?... mas, apesar de reconhecer que era gratificante, não pôde lhe corresponder e lhe apartou com macieza.

- Será melhor que te vá a sua habitação, Abbatelli.

- Seguro estará bem?

- Sim… não se preocupe por mim. Estou bem.

Ângelo voltou a inclinar-se sobre ele para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Severus recebeu-o sem saber como reagir, ainda que o que mais lhe impactava era a tentação de lhe pedir que não se fosse, que ficasse a seu lado e voltasse ao abraçar, mas não o fez, deixou que se marchasse e suspirou aliviado quando finalmente ficou a sozinhas. _"Isto é o melhor, Severus"_ se disse a si mesmo. _"Não se deixe influenciar por seu encanto Veela, ele cedo se dará conta que perde o tempo contigo e se afastará, ademais, você tem uma missão que não poderia ser se te enreda em assuntos sentimentalizes e… bom, simplesmente não pode ser, por muito romântico que soe, seu coração não poderá ser nunca de alguém como Ângelo Abbatelli". _

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Harry dava voltas em sua cama, resistia-se a fechar os olhos, a cada vez que o fazia recordava a imagem de Ângelo retirando a capa de Severus… já pareciam um casal, já o seriam?... Não, se resistia ao crer, um Veela não poderia se fixar seriamente em um gorduroso professor com aparência de um tétrico morcego.

Ao girar sobre si mesmo tentando despejar-se de tais pensamentos, um cheiro que começava ao obsedar chegou a seu nariz, se acercou a um lado da cama e tomando o porta traje o colocou a seu lado, o estendendo a todo o longo. Aspirou profundamente antes de recostar-se a seu lado e acariciar inconscientemente a teia da túnica depois de correr um pouco a cremalheira da coberta.

"_Seguro Snape está experimentando com algo escuro… este cheiro é sedutor, isso é provavelmente o que tem a esse tonto de Ângelo o perseguindo por todo o colégio"_ pensou tentando encontrar um motivo dessa estranha relação. _"Que passaria?_ –perguntou-se recordando o incidente dessa noite. –_Como saberia Ângelo que Snape estava de regresso?... pelo que me disse acho que talvez seu sentido do olfato é mais desenvolvido que o nosso e então pôde cheirar a presença de Snape… e se sempre cheira assim, é óbvio que o reconheceria em seguida"_. Harry pensava que já não devia seguir cheirando esse traje ou terminaria desquiciado, mas lhe era impossível, era muito melhor que perceber o relaxante aroma a terra úmida, mais relaxante que o calor de uma lareira em inverno… lareira! isso lhe recordava que provavelmente aqueles dois seguiam juntos e seguramente passando uma noite muito prazerosa. O sonho começou a invadi-lo, não foi consciente do momento em que invejou não ser quem estivesse nas masmorras nesse instante, desfrutando do calor desses lumes e do sabor desses lábios.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\* \

À manhã seguinte Harry não recordava seus últimos pensamentos, olhou o traje a seu lado e voltou ao colocar pendurado a um lado de sua cama dantes de se ir a banhar. Apesar de que era sábado, não quis ficar na cama muito tempo, sentia a urgência de baixar ao comedor e observar. Entrou buscando algo que não sabia que era, mas assim que os viu, aí sentados juntos, se sorrindo… desde quando Snape sorria tanto? Era um conceito aborrecível que lhe estremeceu. Foi a sentar em seu lugar de sempre fingindo não os ter visto, mas nem bem acabava de se sentar quando os dois homens se puseram de pé dispostos a sair, rapidamente levou uma tostada a sua boca simulando comer.

- Bom dia, Harry. –saudou lhe Ângelo ao passar cerca dele. –Que desfrute seu café da manhã.

Harry agradeceu com um forçado sorriso enquanto inclinava sua cabeça. Agradecia ter o pão na boca para assim não ter que falar. Mas, o que não esperava era que Snape passasse sem o ignorar, e quando o homem volteou ao ver, seu estômago se encolheu.

- Não coma tanto, Potter, acho que deveria se pôr a dieta ou se cairá da vassoura… bom, melhor para a equipe de Slytherin.

Harry escutou quando Ângelo repreendia docemente a Severus por sua broma, e os odiou mais. Quando desapareceram depois da porta, Harry cuspiu o pão e já não provou bocado. Pela tarde, durante a comida, tanto Ron como Hermione olhavam a seu amigo com preocupação, mal sim tinha provado um pouco de alface e rábanos, nada mais, nem sequer quis um pouco de seu favorito bolo de rins e fez um gesto de repulsão quando lhe ofereceram a sobremesa. Deixou toda a comida quase intacta e preferiu se marchar a dar um passeio pelo lago, isso era bem mais produtivo que comer.

- Harry… se sente mau? –perguntou Hermione sentando a seu lado depois de dar-lhe alcance junto com Ron quem fez o mesmo do outro lado de seu amigo.

- Não, estou bem, ainda que… garotos, vocês acham que estou gordo?

- De que fala, Harry? –perguntou Ron rindo-se. –Não me diga que por isso não comeu nada!

- Acho que deveria fazer mais exercício. –comentou Harry como se não o tivesse escutado.

- Harry, você faz o suficiente exercício. –assegurou Hermione. –E não está gordo, para nada.

- Snape diz que sim.

- Snape disse gordo?! –repetiu Hermione incrédula. –Não, deve mal entende-lo, ele sempre tem sido muito respeitoso com os alunos e… sim, Ron, a sua maneira mas ele é. –agregou ao ver a cara de inconformidade de seu amigo. –Como te dizia, Harry, seguro entendeste mau, pode repetir suas palavras?

- Só disse que se seguia comendo me cairia da vassoura e deveria me pôr a dieta… isso é mal entender-lhe?

- Não, sim te disse gordo. –exclamou Ron partindo do riso. –Mas não deve se preocupar isso, após tudo a ele não lhe incumbe, nem que te andasse carregando pela vida.

- Recorda quando lhe caí em cima a vez que tropeçamos no corredor?... disse que não era uma ligeira pluma! –exclamou com dor. –Realmente devo pesar muito!

- Quando sucedeu isso? –questionou Hermione com interesse.

- Não tem importância… melhor me vou, irei fazer umas práticas de quidditch vem, Ron?

- Não, é que… tenho que perguntar umas coisas a Hermi sobre Transformações.

Harry encolheu-se de ombros sem dar-lhe importância às orelhas enrijecidas de seu amigo e foi-se ao campo disposto a não regressar sem um par de quilos menos.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Então ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Humilhação publica

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Humilhação Pública **

Ron e Hermione decidiram não fazer muito caso da nova obsessão de seu amigo, convencidos de que passaria em pouco tempo, de modo que durante o domingo desfrutaram de passar tempo juntos e a sos ao fim! Enquanto supostamente estudavam e deixaram que Harry se matasse com fortes sessões de abdominais em outro lado da sala, baixo a mirada curiosa dos demais Gryffindors.

Ao outro dia, Harry mal sim se podia nem levantar da cama, não deixava de se queixar com a cada movimento que fazia e teve que suportar os deboches de Ron, às que se uniram as de seus demais parceiros. Finalmente encolheu-se de ombros e meteu-se a banhar para poder baixar ao café da manha, tinha muita fome depois de passar quase todo o fim de semana sem comer. No entanto, assim que chegou ao salão e viu que Snape e Ângelo iam saindo voltou a esquecer da comida e aproveitando que seus amigos não lhe prestavam atenção, foi escapulindo atrás dos professores com toda intenção de saber o motivo pelo qual não pareciam muito amigáveis essa manhã.

- Já te disse que estou bem, Abbatelli. –repetiu Snape com incomodo. –Achei que tinha ficado claro que não há nada que te interesse saber.

- Mas sim me preocupo, Severus, sei que algo anda mau e…

- Basta, Abbatelli! –ordenou Snape impaciente. –Passe ou não passe nada, não te interessa, você e eu não somos nem amigos, de modo que melhor te apressa a chegar a sua classe e mantém fora de meus assuntos.

Harry viu como Snape continuava seu caminho sem esperar ao outro professor. Abbatelli ficou em seu lugar, com uma expressão tão triste em sua cara que esteve a ponto de comover a Harry, no entanto, quando o viu se apressar para atingir a Snape, se esqueceu disso e sentiu que voltava a lhe parecer sumamente desagradável. Esteve a ponto de ir atrás deles, mas Hermione e Ron lhe deram alcance e o conduziram para seu salão, naquele dia lhes tocava Transformações e não podiam chegar tarde.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

- Não me contou o que sucedeu na reunião, Severus. –disse-lhe Dumbledore depois de oferecer-lhe um pouco de café ao professor. –Há novidades?

- Ainda não… mas sei que cedo as terá.

- Poderia ser mais específico? Agora mais que nunca me interessam os detalhes de sua entrevista com Tom, Severus.

- Não, os detalhes não te interessam, Albus. Só saberá de resultados, nada mais. Agora tenho que me ir, devo dar classes.

- Tens falado com Ângelo? –perguntou antes de que o professor se marchasse.

- Há algo em especial que tenha que falar com ele?

- Notei verdadeira aproximação entre vocês este fim de semana e…

- Não há nada entre o professor Abbatelli e eu, e não o terá nem ainda que me ordenes, Albus, de modo que o esquece… não é ele quem me interessa.

- Espero que quem te interesse não seja quem estou pensando.

- Descuida, Albus… não tem ideia.

Severus sorriu amargamente antes de sair, decidido a não perder mais tempo com as extravagancias de Dumbledore, só a ele se lhe ocorria tentar lhe encontrar parceiro! Por sua vez, Albus se rascava o queixo pensativo, por um lado lhe intrigavam as últimas palavras de Severus… de modo que sim tinha alguém que lhe interessava e se supunha que ele não tinha ideia, de quem poderia se tratar?... Remus? Ante essa perspectiva pensou em pedir-lhe ajuda a seu amigo, mas não, o eliminou de imediato, realmente não achava que Severus pudesse ter posto seus olhos em alguém a quem vivia molestando, isso seria coisa de meninos e Severus não era um menino. Provavelmente só tinha dito isso para o desconcertar e não lhe daria o gosto, continuaria com seu plano com Ângelo Abbatelli.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Era cerca de meio dia, Harry não podia deixar de franzir o cenho, agora tinha fome e muita coragem. Encontrava-se em classe de Defesa com o inepto de Ângelo explicando os passos de um duelo. Em sua imaginação, Harry sonhava com vencê-lo, com fazer-lhe engolir pó por ter-se atrevido a pôr seus olhos no cretino gorduroso… era tão aborrecível a ideia que de só a pensar parecia sentir que os intestinos se lhe volteavam ao revés. Quando finalmente se deu a classe por terminada respirou aliviado, a atmosfera quando tinha a Ângelo perto se lhe voltava pesada e asfixiante… ainda não compreendia como é que tinha chegado a achar que gostasse, agora não sentia de nenhum tipo de efeito Veela nele, mas isso não o fazia sentir muito melhor.

- Penso que são ciúmes, Harry. –comentou lhe Ron quando lhe disse sobre a crescente aversão que sentia pelo professor de Defesa. –Como anda sempre atrás de Snape pensa que é um tonto por não se ter fixado em ti quando gosta de tanto.

- Que não gosto! –quase gritou Harry enfurecido pela socarroneria de seu amigo. –Estou-te dizendo que já nem sequer o tolero, Ron!

- É que pode ser que isso seja o que quer crer… como um método de defesa para te proteger por ter sido desprezado e mudado por algo tão horroroso como Snape.

- Bom… em isso tem razão. –aceitou não muito convencido. –Snape é mau, é horrível, é o tipo mais odioso que jamais tenho conhecido… o odeio, sempre me faz a vida impossível, sempre quer me humilhar em frente a meio mundo, e tudo por quê? Porque odiava a meu pai… é que não pode crescer? Parece um menino vendo a meu pai em mim… já deveria ter madurado, digo, é um homem em toda a extensão da palavra e…

- Quer deixar de falar de Snape? –pediu Ron com fastio. –Me aborrece, melhor continuemos falando de seu amor não correspondido.

- Ouve, que minha vida não é para que te entretenhas. –respondeu ofendido. –Deveria ajudar-me a entender o que sinto, estou confiando mais em ti que em Hermione… Céu Santo, devo me estar voltando louco por fazer isso, ou realmente estar muito desesperado!... acho que Hermi teria mais sentido comum para dar conselhos.

- Se quer chamo-a. –ofereceu sinceramente. –Talvez é verdadeiro e te ajuda mais que eu.

- Não, o esquece, já a posso escutar… _"Oh, Harry, é maravilhoso que gostes de alguém, mas não pode pôr os olhos em um professor, vai contra as regras de Hogwarts" _

- Então… sim gosta.

- Não! –negou com firmeza. –Isso é o que diria Hermione, a mim não gosto de Abbatelli.

Ron se rascou a cabeça, confundido pela atitude de seu amigo, alguém que não estava zeloso não atuaria como o estava fazendo Harry, e em matéria de ciúmes, achava que podia dizer muitas coisas ao respeito. Essa noite, Harry olhava o porta traje a um lado de sua cama, achava que já devia o devolver, mas a ideia quase lhe doía, estava convencido de que isso era porque significava ter que buscar a Snape e não por outra coisa. Voltou a tomá-lo e colocar sobre sua cama aproveitando que todos seus colegas se tinham dormido desde fazia mais de duas horas, esteve um momento assim, recostado a seu lado, fechando os olhos e aspirando o aroma que emanava.

Finalmente decidiu-se, era hora de afastar-se dessa prenda de uma vez por todas, e de um salto saiu da cama, se colocou a capa invisível e saiu da habitação com o porta traje.

Ao chegar às masmorras, duvidou uns segundos antes de tocar à porta das habitações de Snape. Por um instante esteve disposto a marchar-se, sobretudo quando se lhe ocorreu a terrível ideia de que provavelmente estivesse interrompendo algo… e se Abbatelli estava aí? Que faria se os visse juntos finalmente como casal? Mas nem bem tinha dado um passo para correr longe daí quando Snape lhe abriu a porta, lhe olhando tão fixamente que seu estômago lhe revoltou.

- Potter… que faz aqui a esta hora?

- Eu… só vim a lhe devolver sua túnica, professor. –respondeu sentindo um forte calor nas orelhas.

- Já era hora… não achei que para lavar uma simples prenda se demorasse tanto.

- Sinto muito, eu… já me vou.

- Nada disso. Passe. –ordenou-lhe fazendo a um lado para deixá-lo entrar ante a surpresa de Harry. –Não achará que lhe ia deixar ir sem me assegurar de que isto não contém alguma de suas tontas bromas, verdade?

Harry negou sem atrever-se a falar, mas não fez nenhuma tentativa para entrar. Snape teve que puxa-lo do braço para o obrigar a obedecer e ao o fazer e passar tão perto, Harry percebeu de novo o aroma, fechou os olhos e instintivamente permaneceu cerca do professor, quem sem se dar conta disso, se concentrava em revisar o conteúdo do porta traje e comprovar que a túnica viesse sem nenhum feitiço em cima.

- Parece que tudo está bem. –grunhiu ainda incrédulo quanto terminou de revisar seu prenda. –Que lhe passa? –agregou quando tropeçou com Harry ao se dar a volta de maneira intempestiva. –Que planejava, Potter? Porque está tão perto?

- Eu… não planejava nada, é só que não me dei conta.

- Bem, pode se retirar.

Harry assentiu, mas em sua turvação ao girar se enredou com seus próprios pés e tropeçou, esteve a ponto de cair, mas um braço rodeou-o pela cintura para detê-lo. Não soube que passou depois, mas se sentia bem, se negava a mover de seu lugar, era uma sensação única se sentir rodeado dessa maneira tão suave, e ao mesmo tempo estar desfrutando desse aroma que tanto tinha gostado, fechou dos olhos e apoiou uma mão no peito do professor, podia sentir as batidas apressadas de seu coração… porque batia tão rápido?... porque o seu estava batendo tanto também?

- Potter? –chamou-lhe uma voz que lhe pareceu muito sedosa, que acariciava seus sentidos. Abriu os olhos e se topou com uma mirada escura que lhe via confundido. –Se sente bem?... Teve alguma visão talvez?

- Não. –respondeu debilmente, sem poder apartar sua mirada dos olhos negros.

- Então só é torpe por natureza?

Isso foi suficiente para acordar a Harry de seu devaneio, indignado empurrou a Snape para se libertar dele e saiu do despacho feito uma fúria consigo mesmo. _"E bem, Harry Potter, que demônios passa contigo? Descobre que te agradam os homens e agora até os hormônios se te alborotam pelo cretino gorduroso… que asco, não! Snape não!"_. E decidido a não deixar que sua ansiedade por se conhecer um pouco mais lhe levasse por caminhos destrutivos, Harry se prometeu se esquecer de se ter sentido tão bem nos braços de Severus Snape.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Harry não queria que chegasse na sexta-feira, Abbatelli tinha organizado uma sessão de duelo no salão, e odiava o fato de que o professor se mostrasse tão arrogante como para se ver emocionado pelo evento. A ele lhe parecia aborrecido, nunca teriam um duelo na vida real como lhes ensinavam em Hogwarts, lá fora se defendia a vida, não era para se divertir e lhe indignava ver que para os demais parecia um jogo, inclusive para o mesmo professor que não deixava de sorrir cativando a todo aquele que lhe olhasse.

No entanto, tudo mudou intempestivamente quando chegou Snape. Compreendeu que lhe ajudaria a dar a classe e se morria de vontade por ver um resultado semelhante ao de segundo ano com Lockhart.

- Bem-vindo, Professor Snape. –saudou-lhe Ângelo com um sorriso tão radiante que evidenciava seus sentimentos por seu colega. –Será uma honra dar esta classe com você e…

- Lamento-o, professor Abbatelli. –desculpou-se Snape não muito sinceramente. –Mas só vim para me desculpar, não poderei o acompanhar, tem surgido um imprevisto que requer de minha presença fora do colégio… Sorte, de qualquer forma.

Snape girou-se sobre si mesmo fazendo voar o baixo de sua túnica, Harry não lhe decolou a vista de em cima e olhou como Ângelo se apressava ao atingir antes de que saísse. Não podia escutar o que falavam, mas era óbvio que o Professor de Defesa tentava o persuadir com suas melhores armas de Veela… e mesmo assim, finalmente Snape saiu do salão deixando ao outro professor suspirando resignado.

- Bem, acho que não conto com parceiro para lhes dar uma demonstração, de modo que… ah, esperem um momento. –agregou recuperando seu entusiasmo. –Talvez um de vocês se anime a combater comigo, só serão exemplos, lhe prometo que não serei duro… alguém quer o tentar?

Todos se olharam entre si, por suposto que seria tonto se enfrentar a duelo com o mesmíssimo professor, o ridículo era coisa segura. No entanto, teve alguém que pensou diferente. Harry levantou a mão em seguida e caminhou com passo decidido para o estrado enquanto os demais observavam-no assombrados.

- Harry, que bom que te decidiste. –comentou Ângelo recebendo-o emocionado. –Acho que será um grande duelo, e como disse, não se preocupe… não é algo real, de modo que não te machucarei.

Harry sorriu a médias, ocultando sua coragem ante as palavras do professor. _"Que se crê este inútil?"_ perguntou-se enojado. _"Agora mesmo o farei se engolir suas palavras, vá arrogância!... pensará talvez que não sei nada de Defesa? Ou como se imagina que sigo vivo?... Vou gozar muito o derrotando, até agora tem demonstrado que não sabe nada de duelos, nem de nada de nada, é outro Lockhart somente, e o demonstrarei ante todos". _

Harry e Ângelo colocaram-se em frente a frente, inclinando-se um pouco para saudar-se dantes de começar. Harry foi o primeiro que atacou, mandou seu melhor Expelliarmus que estava seguro faria que o professor terminasse estrelado contra a parede contrária, mas nem conta se deu quando seu feitiço foi interceptado no ar e foi ele quem sentiu a dor da parede em suas costas dantes de cair ao solo com todos os músculos agarrotados. Em seguida, sem ter tido tempo nem para sobrepor-se, viu-se dando piruetas no ar de maneira incontrolável enquanto escutava algumas risadinhas de seus colegas.

A ira e a indignação fizeram presa e dele e conseguiu se soltar do feitiço, caiu ao chão de joelhos e ocultou a dor que sentiu ao escutar seus ossos ranger. Seus olhos refulgiram de raiva, e sem pensar nas consequências, levantou sua varinha apontando ao Professor, decidido a enviar uma verdadeira maldição que o faria retorcer-se de dor e gritar clemência… estava seguro de já ter o ódio que precisava em seu coração para poder a conseguir. Mas ao tentar realizá-la, notou que seu braço estava paralisado, todo ele estava, não podia falar e de repente se viu empurrado novamente contra a parede e ficar pendurando dela por um gancho invisível. Viu como Hermione e Ron empalideciam e a garota gritava para que o duelo se detivesse, compreendeu o motivo de sua angústia ao sentir sangue escorregando por seu rosto. Mas isso somente incrementou sua fúria, fez valer de todas suas forças e voltou a apontar ao Professor, este lhe olhava de uma maneira estranha, como preocupado e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Harry sentiu como era descido lentamente ao chão, e de repente a ira se marchou, lhe entrou uma sensação de bem-estar e tranquilidade que fazia muito não sentia, quase podia se dizer que era feliz… e uma voz lhe pedia que se rendesse, que deixasse sua varinha no chão e então tudo terminaria. Ele não queria, algo lhe dizia que não podia obedecer, mas finalmente o fez. Ajoelhou-se e deixou sua varinha no chão aos pés de seu adversário e pronunciou umas palavras que jamais, jamais em sua vida achou que diria… _"Me rendo". _

- Isso não pode estar bem. –escutou que dizia a voz trémula de Hermione ao lhe acercar. –Você tem usado um Imperius, Professor, e essa é uma maldição imperdoável… duvido que ao Diretor lhe agrade saber o que fez.

- Senhorita Granger… -respondeu Ângelo sem impressionar-se. -… lhe surpreenderia o tipo de maldição que tivesse lançado Harry contra mim se não o tivesse impedido. Parece-me que em algum dia me agradecerá. Agora levem à enfermaria, precisa que o atendam.

Ninguém mais disse nada, quando Ângelo se voltou a olhar com seu sorriso suave e fascinadora, se esqueceram do Imperius e somente se concentraram em permanecer admirados de ter presenciado um verdadeiro duelo, sem tomar em conta que sua esperança no futuro tinha sido derrotado tão facilmente.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Na enfermaria, Harry mantinha os olhos fixos no teto, ainda sem crer o que tinha sucedido… um Imperius, se supunha que ele podia o controlar, que era uma maldição que conseguia vencer… porque não pôde o fazer com Ângelo? A seu lado, Hermione e Ron olhavam-lhe em silêncio, felizmente a enfermeira disse que só precisava descanso, a ferida de sua cabeça já estava curada e não teria consequências.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

- O que fez é muito delicado, Ângelo. –disse Dumbledore quando teve ao professor em frente a ele, depois de ter sido informado dos resultados do duelo entre Harry e seu professor. –Não posso permitir que suceda de novo, e espero que compreenda que lhe deve uma desculpa a Harry, é inconcebível que usasse um Imperius em seu contra.

- De acordo, Professor, como você diga. –respondeu docilmente. –Irei agora mesmo à enfermaria a me desculpar com Harry, para valer sinto muito, acho que não pude me controlar, após tudo não estava enfrentando a qualquer aluno… era Harry Potter.

- Fosse quem fosse, dentro do colégio não usará esse tipo de maldições, Ângelo.

- Assim será… novamente, mil desculpas, Senhor Diretor.

- Bem, e mudando um pouco de tema. –agregou respirando fundo para relaxar-se. –Como vai com Severus?

- Ir? –perguntou confundido. –A que se refere?

- Gosta dele não?

- Sim, muito. –respondeu enrijecendo suas bochechas. –Mas…

- Espero que não se dê por vencido, Ângelo, ainda que veja que meu querido amigo não pareça disposto a dar o seguinte passo, sei que você poderá conseguir que…

- Espere um momento, senhor. Está tratando de dizer-me que quer que seduza a Severus?

- Só digo que gostaria de ver feliz a meu rapaz e confio em que você é justo o que ele precisa… ainda que às vezes se comporte como uma cabeça oca.

Ângelo se corou, mas não pôde evitar sorrir, se o mesmo Diretor lhe apoiava, então era muito provável que suas esperanças com Severus rendessem fruto em algum dia, e agora tinha muitos mais ânimos de chegar a conquistar seu coração. Cumprindo com sua palavra, ao sair do despacho foi diretamente à enfermaria, apesar de tudo sim se sentia apenado com Harry por ter chegado a machuca-lo.

- Olá, Harry. –saudou lhe sentando a seu lado, já não estavam os amigos do rapaz e podiam conversar a sós. –Como se sente?

- Bem. –respondeu de maneira extremamente cortante. –Felicito, venceu-me.

- Não é para me felicitar. –respondeu sem agraviar-se pela passiva agressão de Harry. –O que fiz esteve mau, o Diretor me pediu que me desculpe contigo e por isso tenho vindo.

- Não tem porque o fazer, pode dizer ao Diretor que o fez e já.

- Harry, ainda que ele não me tivesse pedido o faria. Quero desculpar-me por te machucar durante o duelo, devia controlar-me, mas às vezes meu temperamento não me ajuda e quando soube que me ia torturar sabia que tinha que me defender.

- Torturá-lo? –repetiu titubeante.

- Não tem que fingir comigo, Harry. Não lhe disse ao Diretor para não te causar problemas, mas sei que ia usar um cruciatus e ao final de contas, Harry, não deveria esquecer que é muito poderoso e se não me defendo as consequências puderam se sair ainda mais de seu controle… não sei se esteja consciente de que é provável de que nesses momentos eu já não estivesse nesse mundo e te asseguro que agora estaria arrependido de ter feito se te tivesse dado a oportunidade.

- Pois muito obrigado. –respondeu mordaz. –Agora lhe devo bem mais, não é verdadeiro?

- Acho que entendo porque está tão molesto comigo e pressinto que não é só pelo duelo, Harry… lamentavelmente, não posso fazer a um lado. Te verei em outro momento, e que te melhore.

Harry franziu o cenho sem compreender de todo as últimas palavras do professor, mas não queria se tomar nem um segundo mais de seu tempo pensando nele, de modo que se obrigou a não o fazer, ainda que uma ideia surgia em sua mente e ia crescendo como a espuma. Ao dia seguinte, levantou-se bem mais cedo que ninguém mais, em realidade, mal tinha podido dormir, ansiando o amanhecer para poder levar a cabo seu plano… esse estúpido de Abbatelli lhe pagaria muito caro a humilhação que lhe tinha feito passar e se dirigiu a passo firme para as masmorras.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Desde do começo dessa fic que eu odiei esse Abbatelli... para mim ele é um estupido que usa seu poder veela para tudo o que quer!**

**Mas deixa quieto, no final eu tenho certeza de que ele vai perder!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews e nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
